The Time Has Come
by Graveygraves
Summary: 'And now, the end is here, and so I face the final curtain'. RIP David Rossi. A story of David's funneral and wake seen from both David and his friends perspectives. Entry for the Dearly Departed challenge on CCOAC. Beta'd but as always views appreciated.
1. The Funneral

**The Time Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my story for the Dearly Departed challenge on CCOAC. As the challenge suggests there will be a character death. In this case my assigned character is David Rossi. This is set approximately 30 years in the future, so all of our beloved characters have retired from FBI life and the lovely boys are grown up.**

**. . .**

Wondering through the peaceful surroundings Dave basked in the eternal sunshine. He had had just over a week to become accustomed to his new abode. His initial placing had surprised him, somehow he had expected a fierier reception to the ever after. Sister O'Donaghue of St. Mary's school had done much to encourage that belief. The look on her face as he had walked through the Pearly Gates had made all those Sunday school sessions worthwhile. Obviously she still hadn't expected to see him there.

However Father James had given him the chance over the months since his diagnose to come to terms with the 'highs and lows' of the life of David Rossi – as he had liked to refer to it. They had even laughed that, given more time, it would have been a best seller. Dave had given him permission to break the confessional rules and make it big if he thought the story was that interesting. Though he knew the young priest never would.

As he settled on the edge of heaven, Dave scanned the scene below. It wasn't vanity or curiosity that brought him to watch his own funeral, rather the burning need to be there for those who were mourning his passing. And maybe just to check his more elaborate requests were being met.

He could remember so clearly calling Aaron all those years ago - before they knew that cancer was gnawing away at him. That day he had handed over the box with a full set of instructions: "It's all you need to say goodbye when I am gone." Aaron had been surprised and confused, but Dave had insisted he keep the box safe and open it when the time came.

Aaron had been true to his word, Dave knew as he had watched him unpack the box a week ago. He felt guilty as he had watched his friend come to terms with the news and process his wishes at the same time. Had he been wrong to ask Aaron to do this for him? He hoped not. Though he knew he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Aaron cry. Last Tuesday just added one more to the total.

Looking down over the edge of the soft silvery clouds, Dave observed the procession towards the graveside. Aaron was at the front alongside Morgan, and behind him was his grown son, Jack. Adjacent to Jack was Henry, both still kids in Dave's eyes - even though they were in their thirties with children of their own. At the rear were Will and Reid.

It was only when he saw how Dr. Spencer Reid had aged that Dave realised the total of his own long life. The sixty-one year old university professor was well beyond the kid he had tried to father for many years before hand. Dave hoped he had been of some help to the troubled soul.

Following the coffin was Mrs Rossi number four. Erin Strauss had only accepted his proposal on the day of their joint resignation from the BAU. As they no longer needed to be secretive of their relationship they decided to live out their retirement in wedded bliss. And the years had been blissful. All three of her children had openly accepted their mother's happy news and had given Dave the ready-made family that he had long ago believed he would never have. Being 'Pops' to a cluster of grandchildren had kept him young at heart and physically fit. Or so they had thought.

That very family flanked Erin now as she grieved their loss. Dave hated to see her cry. The strong woman that he had once loved to hate, but had grown into the companion he loved and cherished, didn't suit tears. His stilled heart crumbled as he wished he could hold her one last time, reassuring her that it was all going to be alright.

Behind were the ladies of the BAU, the colleagues who had become friends and warped into the family he had never expected. JJ, the fiery blonde retained her cool disposition as she supported her long term best friend Penelope Garcia. It broke Dave's heart to see his colourful kitten festooned in black. Why had he not thought to add that to his instructions – that black was banned. On her other side was Emily Prentiss.

The ambassador's daughter maintained the dignified demeanour of her mother who was following on behind with Mr. Prentiss. Both now nearing one hundred but fighting aging as only a Prentiss could - after all, how dare such a piffling thing as time think it could take on Elizabeth Prentiss and win? That woman would defy death if she knew how.

Directly behind JJ, Pen and Emily walked Alex Blake and Ashley Carter, nee Seaver. Alex containing her own grief and was offering comfort to the younger woman. Ashley was devastated at the loss of the man she had views as her replacement father. After all he had been the man she asked to give her away at her wedding over twenty years ago. And it was an honour to be asked. As he was unable to officially be their grandparent Ashley had asked him to be Godfather to both of her boys. The boys trailed behind, having unfortunately trod the same path a few years back when they had buried their father after a tragic car crash.

Behind those closest to him were many who had been in his life for much briefer periods. Among which were each of the Galen children, though none were children - now parents of their own children. Each year he had continued to stay in contact with them, enjoying receiving photos of their growing families. Plus those who felt they needed to be seen, the current director of the FBI included.

Dave's lips twitched into a smirk, he had never imaged such a gathering. Though he was pretty sure Mrs. Rossi number three was only there to ensure he was dead and buried!

As he watched his friends and family intently, something caught the corner of his eye. Standing away from the group, under the shade of a large tree stood an old man. He was rather frail, even with a light wood cane in his left hand he rested against the trunk of the tree. Dave squinted, there was something familiar about the man. No! It couldn't be, could it?

Jason Gideon had come this far out of hiding, but was obviously not ready to face the others and their barrage of questions. Dave smiled, so the rumours of him disappearing to commit suicide were not true, though he had never held stock in that one. They may not have seen eye to eye on everything, but Dave was glad he had come to no harm, though the years had not been kind to Jason. It was obvious he was in pain, and not just physical, Dave assumed.

Dave sat alone listening to Aaron's words of praise, and watching as one by one those he loved placed a single white rose on his coffin. Aaron better do as he requested and gather up those flowers and have them delivered to the nearest hospital as gifts. He had always hated to see such beautiful blooms wasted. He watched as the crowd dispersed and return to their vehicles ready to move onto the wake.


	2. The Wake

**The Time Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my story for the Dearly Departed challenge on CCOAC. As the challenge suggests there will be a character death. In this case my assigned character is David Rossi. This is set approximately 30 years in the future.**

**Lyrics from 'My Way' by Frank Sinatra, which I picked as I feel it suits Dave to a tee. Plus it was played at the funeral of a colleague of mine a couple of years ago. The words thoroughly moved me then and still do to this day.**

**. . .**

Frank Sinatra played softly in the background as Aaron entered the room where he had asked the selected few to gather within the Rossi mansion. The main wake was over, and Aaron felt now was the time. In the room were all of Dave's most recent BAU colleagues. This was something he had asked be shared just with them, his final moment with the team.

"Trust Dave to get the final word," Emily snorted trying hard to keep her emotions in check. Everyone else nodded in agreement as Aaron placed the box on the centre of the table.

"It has been said before that Dave had a flair for the dramatic," Aaron smiled as he spoke, remembering the way Dave had of reducing the tension when he needed it the most.

The group stood in silence as they watched Aaron open the box and pull out a tall blue box from inside. From this he drew out a bottle of Macallan 30 Year Fine Oak Scotch, Spencer gulped; "That's over $1000 a bottle when new; how long have you had it?"

Aaron smiled, "Within days of his retirement, so about twenty-five years now. He called me up one weekend and presented me with this box saying I wasn't to open it until the day he died, and then I was to follow the instructions inside. Hence we are gathered now. Erin, do you have the glasses I asked for earlier?"

She nodded as she walked off, only to return quickly with an assortment of heavy crystal tumblers. Placing them on the table next to the prised bottle, Erin took a step back.

Aaron cracked open the bottle, taking in the rich and heady aroma as the cork was softly removed. Reaching across he poured a small amount in all but one of the tumblers. Glancing up at Erin to check he had done the right thing, she smiled and nodded appreciatively. He passed the empty glass to Erin before giving each of the other people present a tumbler.

"A final request from David Rossi, that he buys us one last drink."

Penelope scrunched up her nose. "He really wants us to drink this? Oh, he must be sitting up there having a right old laugh at this one." Even after numerous 'lessons', Dave still hadn't managed to teach Pen to drink neat scotch, even though he had insisted that the older they got, the finer they were.

Aaron offered up a toast: "To David Rossi; a true friend and a first class profiler. Compassionate, understanding, loyal and equally stubborn man who will be missed by all in this room today, and many beyond these four walls."

Raising their glasses a chorus of "To David Rossi," was heard. As each took a sip of their pale gold liquid the song in the background changed;

_And now, the end is here  
And so I face the final curtain  
My friend, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain  
I've lived a life that's full  
I travelled each and every highway  
And more, much more than this, I did it my way _

Erin snorted loudly as her gazed dropped to her empty glass, trying her best to choke back the tears that threatened to fall once more. "He certainly did. He did it his way regardless or whatever rules and regulations were hindering him. Though I wouldn't have changed him for the world," a sob finally cracking through her reserved exterior. "Contrary to common belief, he was a fantastic husband, and has helped me stay dry all these years. Though I believe that was only because he felt partially to blame for me drinking in the first place."

_Regrets, I've had a few  
But then again, too few to mention  
I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption  
I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway  
And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

Alex drained her glass before resting it softly onto the table. "Few people can manage to live with as clear as conscious as he did in our line of work. He took each case personally which helped him remain focused during it but had a way of accepting the outcome. He may have appeared a maverick but there was no doubting the discipline under his abrasive exterior."

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew  
But through it all, when there was doubt  
I ate it up and spit it out  
I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way _

"And to think when I first met him, I believed he was a fussy, anal-retentive neat-freak who never left anything out of place," Emily spoke as she watched the remains of her drink swirl around in the bottom of her glass. "He was so much more than that. Much more of an extrovert then I had first viewed him as, and he had an amazing way of helping and advising you without you feeling he was interfering."

Aaron laughed. "Not always, but I know what you mean."

"However, I never did get the whole colour coded notes thing," Emily smiled at the memory as she finished her drink.

"It's actually a very good method of organising your notes that can aid you mental recall. I regularly recommend it to my students," Spencer added.

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried  
I've had my fill, my share of losing  
And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing  
To think I did all that  
And may I say, not in a shy way,  
"Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way" _

"One thing I need to know," Derek smirked as he spoke, wanting to deliberately lift the mood, "was David Rossi the cause of the fraternisation rules?"

"Events following the divorce of Mrs Rossi number 2, made it clear to the bureau that it would be best to firmly discourage inter-staff relations," Erin tried to explain in the most neutral manner possible.

"So, that's a yes," Derek grinned, the man had become a living legend in Derek's mind, after an admittedly rocky start.

"What happened?" Pen asked as she slipped the remains of her drink into Derek's glass.

"Gina Rossi had been a younger agent who Dave took under his wing and into his bed," the distaste was evident in Erin's voice. "She had assumed once they were married that she would be able to change him. When she couldn't, then all hell broke loose."

"Oh, I don't know," Penelope tapped Derek's arm lovingly, "there are always ways to tame the tiger, but putting him a cage isn't the best one."

"Is that why when I joined the BAU there were all those rumours about Dave and me?" Ashley asked.

Erin nodded, "Certain people assumed he was making the same mistake again, though I believed he had learnt his lesson the hard way."

_For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught  
To say the things he truly feels and not the words of one who kneels  
The record shows I took the blows and did it my way!_

Wiping a solitary tear with the back of her hand JJ smiled weakly. "Guess he really was a unique man who touched us all deeply in his own way. I know I will never forget him and his special gift to Will and me."

"He was the closest thing I have ever had to a father in my life," Spencer mumbled from his position towards the back of the group.

Immediately JJ turned to hug him, physically feeling her friend's pain.

As the room feel silent once more, Aaron went round topping up the glasses of those who wish to share another.

_Yes, it was my way._


	3. It is Time

**The Time Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**So in the words of the song I used in the last chapter 'and now, the end is here.' Just a short epilogue to hopefully round things off.**

**Is it wrong to say I have loved writing this story, and that is from someone who had swore she would never write a character death story! Thanks CCOAC for extending my views once more.**

**. . .**

The one disadvantage Dave had found to heaven was there was no way of telling when someone was creeping up on you. The clouds were just too soft to make any sound. Which is why he didn't know she was there until she gently placed an arm on his shoulder. So he had no idea how long she had watched him either.

"Thought I might find you here," Carolyn spoke as she sat down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine," Dave said a little too gruffly as he turned away from her so she didn't see his tears.

Tentatively, Carolyn looked over at the scene below. His group of friends were disbanding. He had brought them together, they had gathered to pay their respects. And now the last few - the colleagues who he grown to view as family were leaving. One thing she did notice was that none of them were alone – not tonight. Those with family, left with them, and those without, left together. Watching them now, she could understand how the companionship this team had offered each other had been so important.

"You know, it is perfectly normal to feel like this, Dave; it's not just the living who grieves. You have lost a lot, left so much behind you. But in time you will be reunited," Carolyn continued.

Dave sighed deeply. "I miss them."

"And they miss you, but you are ready for a new chapter, Dave. You know you were ready, too. If you hadn't of been, you would have had the treatment. Am I right?"

Dave sometimes hated the way she could read him like a book. "You should have been a profiler."

"And you are avoiding talking about how you feel . . . again. David Rossi, you are a stubborn man."

"Funny you should mention that, but you are not first person to say that today."

"Still avoiding my question, you knew your time had come, didn't you?" Carolyn pushed for an answer. "When you sat down in your favourite arm chair, after you had kissed Erin goodnight, you sat with a last cigar and scotch, and you waited. Not wanting Erin to wake next to your cold dead body, you sensed the end and waited."

Dave turned to face her, his eyes questioning.

"It was me, Dave, that you felt hold you as you took your last breath. You didn't leave me alone and I couldn't leave you."

Dave pulled her close, and as he did he felt the squirm of their infant child, that he hadn't realised she had brought with her.

"It's our turn now, Dave," Carolyn passed James to him before she stood and offered her hand.

Dave cradled the small boy in one arm before he stood.

"The time has come for us to be a family," Carolyn smiled as they turned from the edge and walked away hand in hand, ready to face the ever after, together.


End file.
